Phase transitions in biological membranes and in their lipid components will be studied by a combination of equilibrium density measurements and differential scanning calorimetry. Further experiments on the effect of the lipid headgroup on the phase transition will be carried out. Studies on the interaction of certain polymers with membranes and with lipids will be continued.